1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of forced convection ovens and, more particularly, to an improved heat balanced air-flow circulating system for use therein.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Convection is the movement of currents in a fluid or gas of uneven temperatures due to the variation of its density and the resultant action of gravity and the circulation of heat thus effected. A familiar example is the free or forced movement of warm air throughout a room to provide heat. Recirculation by forced convection has been applied to ovens for some time.
Recirculating forced convection ovens generally embody a heat source, such as a gas burner, positioned in a compartment formed between an insulated outer oven shell and an oven chamber liner. A blower, in a flow path between the heat source and the outlet opening of the oven chamber liner, propels by forced convection, the heated air to the oven chamber and through an exhaust flue.
Rapid movement of heated air through the oven chamber is desirable to increase the efficiency of convection ovens by assuring delivery of the maximum heat possible to the oven chamber before exhaust through the flue. The following United States patents, Boardman (3,148,674), Keating (3,259,120), Tamada (3,710,775), Gilliom (4,108,139), Husslein (4,357,522), Smith (4,516,012), Ueda (4,498,453) and Barnes (4,036,562) disclose blowers positioned over an opening in the liner which compel the recirculation by forced convection of the heated air and increase the efficiency of heat transfer from the heat source to the oven chamber.
The construction of the prior art devices, which include blower wheels, do not provide for uniform air distribution within the oven chamber. Therefore bread and other foods baked in such ovens, depending on the food's location within the oven chamber, are not properly cooked, and/or are physically disturbed by the recirculating air.
On the contrary, the enhanced air-flow convection oven according to this invention, creates a novel air circulation route to propel air through the oven chamber, maximizing heat transfer, while providing uniform air distribution without disturbing bread and other foods being baked, irrespective of the food's location within the oven chamber.